


Field Trip

by BarelyExistent



Series: Field Trip [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Explicit Language, Field Trip, Gen, Not Phantom Planet Compliant, badass danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarelyExistent/pseuds/BarelyExistent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's class is going on a field trip, to the Ghost Zone! Will his secret remain intact? Will everyone get out of this alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-posted this from my Fanfiction. net account by the same name.

It was last period on Friday afternoon, and Danny Fenton was waiting (not so) patiently for the bell to ring. His english teacher, Mr. Lancer, stood in front of the room of anxious teenagers.

"Alright, class. I have an announcement to make before you leave." Some groans were heard throughout the classroom. "This coming Monday we will be going on a field trip." The groans were replaced with cheers.

A nerd in front of the class raised his hand, the boy was named Mikey. "Sir, isn't it a little late to hand out permission slips if we only have two days to get them signed?" A chorus of agreeing noises were heard as people realized their parents may not let them go on such short notice.

"Your parents have all known about this trip for weeks. They've all been emailed PDF versions of our permission slips, and have been asked to print, sign, scan, and email them back." Mr. Lancer answered.

The hand of Dash Baxter shot up next. "Where are we going?"

"That will be a surprise, students. Your parents know, but have been asked to not tell you. Do not ask them, you will not receive an answer." A series of 'oohs' were heard. "The students that will be coming on the field trip are; Dashiel Baxter, Kwan Chen, Lester Connors, Daniel Fenton, Tucker Foley, Valerie Grey, Michael Johnson, Samantha Manson, Nathan Matthews, Paulina Sanchez, and Star Thunder. Those of you who were not called will be attending school like regular on Monday, but you will not have english last period, as I am going with the class. Those who were called upon, be in this classroom at least ten minutes before the first period starts, and make sure to wear shoes that are comfortable to walk in, meaning, no heels, ladies." Mr. Lancer stared directly at Paulina and Star. "I want you to bring a lunch, and some water as well, we will be gone for the whole day." As Lancer finished his announcement, the bell rang. "Class dismissed."

The students who were going to go on the field trip cheered as they ran out of the classroom, while the rest just walked out normally. Everyone, that is, except our trio of heroes, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley. Unknown to everyone but Sam and Tucker, Danny Fenton was actually none other than Danny Phantom, Amity Park's ghost superhero.

The trio left the classroom slower than the rest of the students so no one would hear them talk. "How long do you think we'll be gone?" Tucker asked.

Danny groaned. He really hoped that they wouldn't be gone for too long. "Hopefully, we'll be back from wherever we're going before night."

"We'd better brainstorm ideas of where we might be going, could help us pack." Sam suggested.

"Well, it's not the museum." Danny started. "We'll probably be leaving town."

"Let's get back to your place to talk, definitely safer than discussing here." Tucker suggested, not looking up from his PDA. "I'll set up a list of possible places we'll be going."

"Good idea, Tuck." Danny said.

The trio walked to Fenton Works, all three of them worrying about the location of the field trip.

"How do you know we won't be in Amity?" Sam asked as they walked.

"Simple, Mr. Lancer said we'd be gone all day. Usually, a trip within the city would take a few periods at most." Danny replied.

"What if we're going to the Ghost Zone, dude?" Tucker asked.

Danny's eyes widened, he hadn't thought of that. Now that it's in his mind though, he did remember seeing his parents working on the spectre speeder, specifically, they were extending it. "Shit, I think you might onto something, Tuck."

"Wait, really? I was just joking, man." Tucker replied.

"I haven't been in the lab for a couple of days, but last week, Mom and Dad were making the Spectre Speeder longer, like a bus." Danny stated.

"Oh, fuck." Sam muttered. "We'd better bring a shit ton of weapons."

"And first-aid supplies." Danny supplied.

"And food." Tucker added.

"Water might be a _little_ more important, Tucker." Sam said.

"We'd better get a game plan together, then." Danny suggested as the trio reached Danny's front door.

* * *

It was late Sunday afternoon, and our favourite trio has finally prepared themselves for the trip of a lifetime.

"I'm not sure about this guys, what about my secret?" Danny asked.

"You know, there's still a chance that we won't be going to the Ghost Zone." Sam started. "I'm going."

"What?" Danny and Tucker asked in unison.

"My parents absolutely _HATE_ your parents guts. There's no fuckin' way they'd let me go to the _Ghost Zone_ , with _your parents._ " Sam explained.

"Makes sense. But still, your Grandma might have signed it instead. You _know_ she'd let you go." Danny pointed out.

"True, but we have to be prepared for anything, and I mean _anything_. Even _not_ going to the Zone has to be considered." Sam countered.

"Guys, calm down. We're prepared for anything this trip throws our way, we just gotta hope we've got everything we might need." Tucker mediated between the two parties.

"Yeah, you're right, Tuck." Danny said.

* * *

Monday morning came sooner than Danny had wanted it to. He absolutely _dreaded_ the idea of going to the Ghost Zone with his class. Sure, he loved being in the Ghost Zone, but with his classmates? No way! What if one of his enemies came and attacked them? What if his secret identity was revealed? _What if someone got hurt?_

That last 'What if' echoed through Danny's head as he was getting dressed, putting on his usual white t-shirt with a red oval in the centre, a pair of blue jeans, and his red Converses. He made sure to grab a pair of black fingerless gloves that he'd designed a few months ago. They had similar technology to that of the Ghost Gauntlets, to allow Danny to be able to harm ghosts in his human form, and they were keyed into his ecto-signature so that they couldn't harm him in his ghost form. He pulled the gloves on, picked up his backpack, which had been filled with potential necessities the night before, and ran downstairs to eat his breakfast.

Strangely enough, no ghosts had attacked last night, so Danny was actually pretty well rested. By the time he finished his third bowl of cereal, it was already 8:15. _Shit, can't be late to this!_ Danny thought as he ran out of the house and into an alley. Once sure that no one could see him, he called upon the cold feeling that was always there, just above his stomach. In a bright flash of light, a white halo burst from his waist. It then split in two, one climbing up over his head, the other dropping down below his feet. Once they were gone, town hero Danny Phantom stood where Danny Fenton did just moments before. In a blur of black and white, Danny flew at over 120 mph to the school.

He made it to the classroom with just one minute to spare, happy to see Sam and Tucker waiting for him. "Hey guys."

"Hey, dude." Tucker greeted.

"Hey, Danny. " Sam greeted.

Just as the trio sat in their seats, Mr. Lancer stood up in front of the class. "Alright, students. I'll be taking attendance, then we will each walk to the bus single file." Agreeing sounds were heard from the students who were listening.

A minute later, attendance was finished, and the class was being herded to the bus. Mikey, Nathan, and Lester sat at the front of the bus, trying to put as much distance between them and the jocks as possible. The 'A-listers' sat in the middle of the bus, and Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat at the very back.

The pneumatics in the door hissed as the last student climbed on. The bus jerked slightly before starting the journey to who knows where. Every bump sent the trio about an inch off their seats, and the roar of the ancient motor was no quieter in the back than it was in the front.

Danny looked out the window, and as he saw the neon lights of the Fenton Works sign, he repeated ever so quietly, _Please don't stop._ _Please don't stop._ _Please don't stop._ The bus pulled to a stop right under the neon sign. Danny groaned, and Tucker placed a hand on his back.

Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, ran outside as soon as they heard the bus pull up. They watched as the students filed out one by one onto the sidewalk in front of their house.

"What kind of field trip is this?" Dash asked immediately, "I thought we were goin' somewhere?" Several 'yeahs' were heard from the group of confused students.

"Students, we will be going departing soon." Mr. Lancer answered cryptically, a small smile on his face.

"Hi, kids! I want all of you to come into the living room, where we'll be explaining what will be happening." Maddie said as Jack ushered the group inside.

Once everyone was situated, Maddie spoke. "Alright, kids., we've kept you in the dark long enough. We'll be going into the Ghost Zone!" The students reactions ranged anywhere from an excited squeal to a fearful squeak.

"Now what do you kids know about GHOSTS?" Jack asked. No one answered. "Well, a GHOST is-"

"Jack, sweetie, why don't we take the kids down to the Lab, first." Maddie interrupted, "Come on, kids!" She yelled as she lead the group through the kitchen, and into the basement lab.

As the group descended the stairs into the lab, the students marveled at the technology, muttering to their friends and pointing at the portal on the far wall. Once everyone was inside, Maddie started explaining what the group will be doing, as well as warning everyone not to touch anything.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker tuned out the lecture. There was really no point in listening, anyways. They retreated to the far back of the lab, behind everyone else.

Tucker pulled out his PDA. "Let's go over our list one more time. Danny, you got the water?"

"Yup, thirty bottles. Hope the bag doesn't break." Danny answered.

"Zone map?"

"Check."

"Heavier blasters?"

"Check."

"Okay, Sam, wrist rays?"

"Check." She replied.

"Thermoses?"

"Check."

"Lipstick blasters?"

"Check."

"And I've got five first aid kits, four boxes of granola bars, and six boxes of Pop-tarts." Tucker concluded. "Looks like we've got everything."

By the time the trio was finished going over what they had, the group had started boarding the Spectre Speeder Bus. Everyone sat in the same arrangement they had on the way to Fenton Works, nerds in front, A-listers is the middle, and our favourite trio in the back. As the last student sat down, Maddie took the wheel and the engine whirred to life, making a sound similar to that of the gentle hum of a desk fan. The vehicle slowly rose a few inches off the ground, and inched it's way toward the entrance to the portal.


	2. Welcome to the Ghost Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class has entered the Ghost Zone, and Skulker fucks everything up.

Everyone was worried about entering a different dimension, some leaning forward in their seats to get through faster, others leaning back as far as possible to try and avoid going in at all, while Tucker just theatrically yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Danny and Sam leaned on the back rests of the seats. As soon as they entered the Ghost Zone, Danny felt instantly more alert and aware. The resonant ectoplasm in the Zone stimulated his ghost half, and made him feel more awake than ever.

It wasn't long until the class got over their sudden fear as curiosity overwhelmed them. Mikey was the first one to look out the windows. "What are those purple things up there?" He asked, pointing towards a group of floating purple doors. Danny knew they were the entrances to different lairs, but he couldn't say it.

"We don't really know, this is our first time here, too." Maddie said, peering through the windshield with wide, violet eyes.

Gasps were heard throughout the bus, they were with inexperienced tour guides! Danny scoffed at the panic in the front of the bus, he could travel through the ghost zone with his eyes closed. Sam and Tucker thought the reactions of their classmates were entertaining, too. Eventually, Maddie and Jack had managed to calm everyone down, and Mr. Lancer was back in his seat as well.

The trip went well for about ten minutes, then Danny's ghost sense went off. When is the Ghost Zone, his ghost sense only goes off if there is a powerful ghost nearby. Groaning, he looked out the window and, lo and behold, Skulker was flying towards them.

"Tucker, get the shield up." Danny whispered.

Nodding, Tucker ran to the control panel on the back wall of the bus. Quickly, he plugged in his PDA and started up the ghost shield generator.

Maddie and Jack looked at each other, a question, unsaid but understood, hung between them, _Did you do that?_ Their confusion was quickly solved as a deep voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Hello, Whelp." Skulker said. "I have come for your pelt." Students looked around, wondering what unfortunate soul was the ghosts target.

"GHOOOOOST!" Jack screamed before pressing five buttons at once with his oversized fist. Gigantic blasters and ecto-foamers came bursting out of compartments in the outer wall, and each one aimed directly at Skulker.

Completely unfazed by the sudden overload of weapons, Skulker continued, "Ahh, yes. These humans do not know your identity, Ghost Child." He dodged a blob of ecto-foam, then shot out the blasters. "That will make the collection of your pelt that much easier."

Skulker shot missiles at the ghost shield relentlessly. He knew he couldn't break it, but he kept shooting in order to drain the craft of power. About fifteen minutes of one-sided warfare later, Skulker was confident he'd drained most of the crafts energy. The ghost shield started to flicker, and he managed to shoot the generator directly. With the ghost shield gone, Skulker would have no trouble capturing the ghost child. The craft started to descend, he could hear the children on board screaming. He was just about to fly down and take the whelp when he heard a jingle. Looking down at the PDA that was somehow still on his wrist, he read, "Go to library, take out book on purple backed gorrilla?" His booster rockets then protruded from his back, and he flew, unwillingly, to the nearest portal. As he flew, he yelled, "I thought I disabled that!"

Back inside the spectre speeder, Danny and Tucker high fived. Tucker had managed to get a hold of the signal from the PDA Skulker stole from him and hacked it, causing Danny's old schedule to override Skulkers systems. Their celebration was short-lived, however.

The Spectre Speeder Bus started losing altitude quickly. All Maddie could do was steer it towards a floating island and hope everyone survived the crash. The island came closer at a sickening speed, until the bus crashed and rolled into a large rock.

Inside, the students and Mr. Lancer were thrown against the side of the bus, since only the front seats had seat belts. The bus had, luckily, landed right-side up, so everyone could sit back in their seats.

Danny noticed that Star's arm was bleeding. He reached under his seat and pulled out the buses first aid kit, no point in wasting one of the ones Tucker had when there was one right there. "Star." Danny called out to her. "You're bleeding."

Star hadn't even noticed that her arm was bleeding until Danny pointed it out. Now that she knew she was bleeding, her arm really hurt. Danny walked over to her, first aid kit in hand.

"I know first aid, let me wrap that." Danny said. Slowly, Star held her arm out to Danny. He pried the first aid kit open and pulled out a roll of gauze and some disinfectant. "This'll sting a bit." He mumbled as he poured a small amount of hydrogen peroxide onto the cut. Star hissed as the peroxide dribbled onto the cut. Carefully and skillfully, Danny wrapped the gauze around her arm.

When he was done, Star's arm felt so much better. She examined the bandages, and as she did so, Mr. Lancer came over to her.

"I must say, Mr. Fenton, that is a very high quality job. I've only seen doctors wrap a wound so well." He commented.

Danny blushed slightly, "Uhh, thanks, I guess."

Maddie then came from the front of the bus. "That _is_ very good. Where did you learn to dress a wound so well, Danny?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

Danny's mind raced to think of an excuse. He couldn't tell them that he had practice on himself from the injuries he received ghost fighting for the past two years. He looked back to Sam, and an idea struck him. "Uhh, Sam wants to be a vet, so, she, uhh, showed Tucker and I everything she taught herself online." It wasn't a lie, Sam _did_ teach herself first aid online, and she _did_ teach he and Tucker.

Sam was quick to play along. "Yeah, Mrs. Fenton. I taught myself first aid a few years ago and showed the guys."

The answer had caused Maddie to lose the small amount of worry she had. "Well, that's good, then."

Jack then came from the front of the bus, a look of pure shame and defeat on his normally cheerful face. "I have some bad news, everyone. I can't get the speeder to start. That ghost back there drained all her energy. We don't even know if the atmosphere in the Ghost Zone is safe to breath, so Maddie and I can't go outside to try and fix her up." Maddie came and put a hand on his shoulder. "Even if we could go out there, we don't have any tools or materials to fix her."

"You mean we're trapped in the Ghost Zone!?" Dash yelled.

"With ghosts that want to kill us!?" Kwan added.

Students started panicking. Nathan fainted. Star screamed. Valerie seemed to be seething, probably because she can't use her Red Huntress gear without blowing her identity.

"Maybe Danny Phantom will save us!" Paulina gushed.

"That ghost kid's nothing but an odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness." Maddie said, slightly upset by the teens trust in that wretched being.

Danny growled quietly at his mother's shameless insults. He walked to Sam and Tucker. "We'll need to lead them through the Zone, won't we?"

"I'm going with a definite _yes_." Sam started. "But how are we gonna explain why we know our way around the _fucking Ghost Zone_?"

"Yeah, dude, how _will_ we explain that? It's not like we can just tell them the truth." Tucker added.

"Maybe we can." Danny said, having come up with an idea.

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked.

"We tell them what they need to know, but not what they don't. It's not lying, but it's not telling the truth, either." Danny elaborated.

"Considering that we almost always do that, it's definitely the most obvious answer." Sam commented. "Why didn't _I_ think of that?" She muttered under her breath.

Danny's advanced hearing picked up on that. He smirked, but didn't say anything.

Slowly, he walked up to his parents and put on his best nervous act. "Uhh, Mom, Dad?" He asked timidly.

"Yes, sweetie?" Maddie answered. She turned to look at Danny and saw that his gaze was on the floor, refusing to meet her eyes. "What is it?"

"I, uhm-" He began, "I- I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Danny boy?" Jack asked, worry showing in his cobalt eyes.

Danny sucked in a big breath of air, then, all in one word, he said, "I'vebeenherebefore."

"Could you repeat that, sweetie?" Maddie asked.

Danny's gaze never left the floor, and his hands twisted nervously behind his back. The nervousness wasn't even an act anymore, he was _sure_ to be in _serious_ trouble when they got back to the Real World. He sucked in another deep breath, "I've been here before."

Maddie and Jack, along with everyone else on the Speeder, stared wide eyed at Danny. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. Danny rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tick he'd inherited from his father.

Maddie was the first to recover from this news. "What do you _mean_ you've 'been here before'? You've been in the Ghost Zone?!" She asked incredulously and on the verge of screaming.

"Uhh, y- yeah, I- I have." He wasn't even faking the stutter anymore. His mom was _pissed_ and he knew it. "B- but before you freak out, I was in the spectre speeder each time and I took all necessary safety precautions an-" He was cut off by a hug from Maddie.

"Why would you go into the Ghost Zone? Why would you ever think that it would be safe to go to such a dangerous place by yourself? What if something happened to you? What if-" This time Maddie was cut short as she descended into sobs. Her _baby boy_ could have been hurt or killed or worse! She should have had more safety precautions for her children other than 'stay out of the lab.' What kind of mother was she? She let her son go into an alternate _dimension_. She must be the worst mother ever.

"Mom, Mom, calm down. I'm fine. I'm not dead _(mostly, Danny thought)_. No ghosts have hurt me. It's okay." Danny felt really awkward, _Normally, the Mom calms down the kid,_ He thought. Eventually, Maddie let go of him. Danny rubbed the back of his neck again. "I, uh, I only told you because I wanted to let you know that the atmosphere _is_ safe to breathe, and that I have a map that Sam, Tucker and I made." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it, showing an expertly drawn Pariah's Keep in the centre of the page, surrounded by many other expertly drawn islands, each labeled with the locations title and the amount of time it took to get there from the Fenton Portal.

"Wow, Danny boy, you sure can draw!" Jack, ever so easily distracted, complemented his son's map.

"Uhh, thanks, I guess." Was all Danny could think to reply with.

"Danny. Why would you leave the spectre speeder when you had been here before?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, uhm…" He tried to remember the first time he was in the Zone. "Remember when you went to Aunt Alicia's house to celebrate her divorce?" At his mother's nod he continued, "Well, I was cleaning the lab after Dad went to chase after you, and I accidentally knocked his present into the Ghost Zone. I went after it using the spectre speeder, but the claw couldn't pick up the present, so I reached out the door, grabbed the present, and went back inside." He finished.

"Alright, then, sweetie." Maddie gave Danny a look that said ' _We'll be talking about this later'._

Danny opened the door to the bus, and went outside, Sam and Tucker right behind him. Everyone else soon followed. Before anyone could do anything else, Danny, Sam and Tucker quickly took charge of the group. Danny assessed where they were in the Zone, not using his map since he only brought it should the humans need it. "Of all of my allies here, The Kingdom of Aragon is closest, The walk there will take about three days, so we'll be meeting Princess Dorathea then."

"Danny, you can't have ghostly allies, ghosts are putrid, ectoplasmic-" Maddie was cut off by Danny, and was slightly taken aback by the complete one-eighty her son's personality took.

"Mom,Dora is not bad in the slightest, infact, she holds me in high respects. Sam, Tucker and I helped free her and the kingdom from her brother. An evil ghost wouldn't _knight a human_. Now, repeat after me, Not. All. Ghosts. Are. Evil." Danny was not happy about his parents shameless bias against ghosts, and it drove him _up the wall_ when they assumed that every ghost was inherently evil.

Maddie looked absolutely livid. "Don't talk back to me young man!"

Danny didn't pay her any more attention, and once again started telling people what to do.

"Why should we listen to you, _Fenturd._ " Dash protested.

"Because, Dash. Sam, Tuck, and I are you're _only_ hope of getting out of the Ghost Zone alive." Danny snapped. He could feel his anger rising in his chest. This was going to be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this chapter, I tried for a bit of angst in the middle (if that part with Maddie crying even counts).


	3. And, We're Off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's class finally sets out on their journeyy through the Zone, and they encounter someone unexpected.

"Alright, everybody!" Danny shouted, much to almost everyone's surprise. "Take your bags and empty them!"

"Why?" Valerie asked, agitated.

"We'll be separating what we need from what we don't. Simple as that. Anything we don't or won't need on our trip will be left behind." Danny explained.

"What about the stuff we leave?" Mikey asked, timidly.

"Whatever we don't need will be left inside the spectre speeder. I know exactly where we are, so I _might_ be able to get all of your stuff once we're back in the Real World." Danny said. "Take only important things. Food, water, if you brought extra running shoes keep those, too."

Tucker came up behind Danny. "Dude, calm down. You're acting too _not-Fenton!_ " He whispered.

Sam came up next. "Yeah, you need to relax."

"How can I relax when the goddamn class got stuck in the _fucking Ghost Zone!?_ " Danny asked incredulously. His eyes flashed green, luckily, no one but Sam and Tucker saw. "And I can't help it, anyway! My obsession is protecting humans! I can't protect them when they're trapped in the Ghost Zone!" He whisper-yelled.

"Danny! Calm. Down." Sam wanted to yell, but she didn't want to attract more attention. "They'll be fine, okay? We'll get out of here completely unscathed. No one will get hurt, and no one will find out your secret." She tried getting Danny to relax, and it worked.

"You're right, thanks. I'm worrying too much." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. He then looked at Paulina and Star, both wearing high heels. "You two might want to take those off, we'll be walking for two days straight, and that's only to get to Dora!" He yelled to them.

"What do you mean?" Paulina asked.

Danny walked over to the pair. "If you wear those shoes while we're walking, not only will your feet hurt by hour two, but they might start to chafe and bleed."

The girls' faces blanched at the thought of their perfect feet being bloody and calloused. Valerie stifled a laugh, while Sam just straight burst into tears from laughing so hard.

"We don't have any other shoes." Star pointed out.

"You'll have to either snap the heels off and turn your shoes to flats or take them off and walk barefoot. Your choice." The girls didn't like either option.

They both, eventually, chose to just get over it and snap their heels off. Paulina did so with tears in her eyes.

The Fentons were the worst when it came to getting them to give up some of their stuff. Danny managed to convince his Dad to take only the Jack o' Nine Tails and the Fenton Fisher, using the excuse that most of his other weapons didn't work. Maddie was more difficult to persuade, however since most of her weapons actually worked. Eventually, Danny had convinced her to leave everything but her ecto sabre **(A/N You know, that light sabre like thing she had in Maternal Instincts?)** , and a wrist ray.

Danny pulled his ghost gauntlet gloves out of his pocket and pulled them on. "Everybody ready?" He asked the group. Hearing a chorus of 'yes's, Danny said. "Alright, everybody follow me."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker stayed a few metres ahead of the group to keep them from hearing their conversations. Frostbite had taught Danny many dead and unused languages, like Latin and Esperanto. Since Sam and Tucker also knew Esperonto, though not to the extent that Danny did, the group used it to keep anyone who might be listening clueless to their conversation.

" _How are we gonna handle this?"_ Danny had started panicking again, much less now than earlier. " _When we get to Aragon Dora's gonna call me 'Sir Phantom'. What'll we tell them?"_

" _Calm down, Danny. We'll worry about that when we get there."_ It was Tucker's turn to bring Danny out of it. " _Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"_

"Tucker!" Both Sam and Danny yelled at the same time. The volume caused Mikey, Lester, and Nathan to flinch. Sam continued. "Bad Luck Tuck strikes again!"

"I'm not Bad Luck Tuck!" He shouted defensively.

In ghost so that no one would know what he said, Danny muttered. "Beygukc _dohh,_ Qeygon (Fucking _hell,_ Tucker)."

Switching back to esperonto, Tucker whispered. " _I don't know what you just said, Danny, but I take offence to that."_

" _You should."_ Danny joked, punching Tucker in the arm playfully.

The walk went well for about an hour and a half, then people started complaining about being hungry. Tucker checked his PDA and, sure enough, it was lunchtime in the human realm.

"Fine, we'll sit down to eat for half an hour, then we're back to walking." Danny said to the group.

Sighing with relief, everyone simultaneously dropped to the ground and rummaged through their bags for their lunches.

"Wait, everybody!" Maddie yelled. She turned to Danny. "How long did you say it would take to get out of here, sweetie?"

Danny thought for a second. "Well, it'll take about two days to get to the Kingdom of Aragon, then from there it'll take about three days to walk to the Far Frozen, then the trip back to our portal would be a few hours, so, about five and a half days." He concluded.

"Well then, kids. I think we should all ration our food so that it lasts." Maddie said to the group.

"Actually, Mrs. Fenton, that won't be necessary." Tucker spoke up. "We were prepared for this trip to be in the Ghost Zone, and we prepared for the worst. I've got tonnes of food in my bag, and Danny's got water in his. Everyone can eat what they brought today, just make sure it lasts the whole day."

"Well, alright." Maddie said. "Everyone, listen up! We won't need to ration our food, but make sure that the meal you brought with you today lasts as long as possible."

And with that, everyone started eating. Danny, Sam, and Tucker stayed a few metres away from the rest of the class, and talked about their plans in Esperanto, although Danny wasn't paying attention.

" _Hello, Earth to Danny?"_ Sam snapped her fingers in Danny's face, bringing him out of his thoughts.

" _Oh, uh. Hehe."_ He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. " _Sorry, I kinda spaced out there."_

" _We know."_ Sam deadpanned. " _What's got you so distracted?"_

" _This entire situation has me distracted. I just can't think straight."_ He explained.

" _Why not, dude?"_ Tucker asked.

" _I think it has to do with my ghost half. I can barely keep a train of thought other than 'protect humans'. It's driving me nuts! It's not usually this strong of an urge, either."_ He said.

" _Maybe it's 'cause we're in the Ghost Zone."_ Tucker proposed. At Danny's questioning glance, Tucker elaborated. " _Maybe, because we're in the Ghost Zone, your ghost half's instincts are stronger. Both because of the fact that we're in the Ghost Zone, and because of the inherent danger that humans are in when we're here."_ He shrugged.

Danny mulled over that for a second. That's definitely possible, and probably the most likely explanation. " _Thanks, Tuck."_ Just as he said that, his ghost sense went off. He switched to speaking ghost involuntarily. "Aad, pduq (Ooh, shit)."

The trio started looking around frantically, whoever set off Danny's ghost sense in the Zone _had_ to be powerful. Soon, Danny was tackled by a black and white blur.

Jack saw this from where he was sitting and screamed. "GHOOOOST!" Before aiming the Jack O' Nine Tails at the ghost attacking his son.

"Dad, wait!" Danny shot up from underneath the monochrome ghost and stood in front of it.

"Danny, get out of the way, there's a ghost!" Maddie all but screamed to her son.

"I know that." He deadpanned. "Put your weapons _down_." Maddie and Jack reluctantly lowered their weapons.

Before anyone could say anything else, Paulina squealed with joy. "Look everyone, Phantom came to rescue me!"

"I most certainly did _not_. I don't even know who you are." The ghost said, floating in front of Danny. Now that everyone could could see it, they realized it was a little girl who just so happened to _look_ like Danny Phantom. She turned back to Danny. "I was wondering when you were gonna visit me!" She joked.

"Sorry, Ellie. Not visiting this time around." Danny gestured to the class. "This was a field trip gone wrong, we're stranded."

"Danny, who is this?" Maddie asked, a bit wary of the ghost so close to her son.

The ghost spoke first. "I'm Danielle, Danny's cousin." At the looks of confusion she got, she added. "Phantom's cousin."

"And just so you know, _Mom and Dad,_ Ellie is a _good ghost._ " Danny put extra emphasis on good.

"I told you to stop calling me that! It's Dani! _Not_ Ellie!" She seemed annoyed.

"Sorry, _Ellie,_ but do you want everyone to be confused by having two people named 'Danny' in the group?" Maddie noticed that Danny teased Ellie the same way he did Jazz when they were younger.

"Then call me Elle! I don't like being called Ellie." She whined.

"Alright, Elle." Danny smirked. "Happy now?"

"Yes, yes I am." She said as she floated up to eye level with Danny. Then, Elle noticed Valerie in the group of people. "Valerie!" She zoomed over to her other friend.

"Quit it, Phantom." Valerie said, no hint of playfulness in her tone.

"Rude!" Elle said, floating back towards Danny. When she got to him, she asked. "Sdiq's _don_ lnaxhoj (What's _her_ problem)?"

Quietly, Danny replied. "Pdo'p jiz yaepo pdo's pqayg un qdo Cdapq Wako (She's mad 'cause she's stuck in the Ghost Zone)."

"Ahh. I can help you guys out if you want. I'm guessing you're going to the Far Frozen?" Danny nodded. "Since I live there, it'll be no problem getting you guys there. I guess you probably just need an escort since Danny knows his way around here, huh?"

"Yup, that'd be great, Elle. Thanks." And with that, the group continued eating until their half hour was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's another chapter for you beautiful people! I actually managed to get this done in only one day! Usually, I'm a really slow writer, but this time I just flew through this chapter.
> 
> I decided that Danny ad Dani should have a sibling relationship, since I find those easier to write.


	4. Stress'll Kill Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling fluff and Danny freaking the fuck out.

"Alright, it's been half an hour since we sat down, let's get a move on!" Danny yelled as he, Sam and Tucker packed their things away. When no one moved, Danny shouted, "NOW!"

Everyone spooked at the volume of Danny's voice. Slowly, almost fearfully, everyone packed up their things and stood.

Valerie had the aching suspicion that something was off about Danny. He had been acting strangely since they entered the Ghost Zone. _He's being overshadowed!_ Her mind screamed to her, but rational thought pushed that to the back of her mind, that can't be it. He's still acting like Danny, just, different, too. More confident, more- more… Controlling. _He said he'd been here before, so he can't be stressed by the Zoe itself, what's making him act so different?_ Then it dawned upon her. _He's worried because we're here._ Valerie decided it would be a good idea to try to talk to him about it, but definitely later.

Elle floated in front of the group with Sam, Danny, and Tucker, and the quartet spoke esperonto to communicate once again, not realizing that the nerds, Lester, Nathan, and Mikey were inching closer to them, suspicion warping their features.

" _I'm telling you guys, I'm going to go nuts!"_ Danny complained to his friends.

Elle spoke up, " _Don't worry cousin, anything goes wrong, we're here to help."_

" _Elle is right, Danny. We'll help you through that."_ Sam bumbled on the last word, " _This."_

Then Tucker added, " _Yeah, dude, take it easy. We got your back."_

Danny sighed. " _Thanks, guys. I don't know what I'd do without you."_ He pulled Sam and Elle into a hug, seeing as he was in between them.

"What'd they say, Lester? I couldn't hear." Mikey asked the taller nerd.

"They are really fluent in Esperanto, I could only pick up a few words. But, I heard that ghost girl say cousin." Lester replied, but was cut off by Nathan.

"She was addressing Danny specifically, like she called him cousin." He added.

"Wait, what? So that ghost girl called Danny 'cousin'? That doesn't make any sense!" Mikey pointed out.

"I know, but that's what I heard." Lester sighed. Looking back over at Danny, he noticed Danny turn his head away, like he was watching them.

Danny pulled his group very close together, voice barely a whisper, he told them. "We forgot that the nerds know some Esperanto." Everyone paled. He then addressed Elle, "And they heard you call me cousin. What are we gonna do?"

Elle spoke, in ghost now so no one but Danny understood. "U'j pannv, Zikkv (I'm sorry, Danny)!" She hugged her arms around his neck.

Danny was shocked for a second by her reaction, but quickly came out of it. Hugging the little girl latched to his neck, he whispered to her. "Uq'p agiv, Ohho. U'j kaq jiz iq vae (It's okay, Elle. I'm not mad at you)." He switched back to english. "They probably don't suspect anything, anyways. For all they know, you just slipped up because of a shared first name. It's fine."

Elle slowly let go of Danny's neck, but instead of floating next to him, she climbed onto his shoulders. "I'm sitting here now!"

Danny smirked. "I could throw you off no problem, you know. You're like, twenty pounds in ghost form." He teased, but let Elle stay on his shoulders, anyway.

"So, what are we gonna do about them?" Sam jabbed her thumb towards the nerds behind them.

"We'll have to evade any questions they ask about it, for one thing. Change the subject or dance around it until they give up." Danny spoke, voice still a whisper.

Elle rested her chin on top of Danny's head. "You _could_ tell them, Danny."

"Right, like I'm going to do _that_." Danny rolled his eyes, only half joking. "I'm sure that if it weren't a life or death situation then the A-listers would have had their fair share of laughs at my expense. I hear them snickering right now."

"About what?" Tucker asked.

"The quote 'loser and his loser friends that like to be in the Ghost Zone'." Danny said. He then added. "And the ghost girl on his head." This caused Elle to laugh loudly, and Jack to scream "GHOOOST!"

* * *

Maddie looked up at her son and his friends from her place in the back of the group. Noticing that the ghost girl, Elle, Danny called her, was on her sons shoulders, she activated her wrist mounted ecto-ray. Seeing a certainly evil ghost so close to her son made Maddie want to scream and destroy that ectoplasmic reconstruction of post-human consciousness.

Slowly, Maddie raised her arm and aimed at the ghost on her baby boy's shoulders. She checked to make sure that it was on full power. Knowing that none of her weapons could harm humans put her at ease as she prepared to fire at that wretched ectoplasmic being latched to her son.

Just as she activated the wrist ray, the ghost barked out a laugh. The sudden sound made by the ghost caused Jack to yell "GHOOOOST!" and jump to his left, knocking Maddie off balance. The shot from her wrist ray flew harmlessly off into the expanse of the Ghost Zone.

Seeing the ecto-blast, Danny turned his head so quickly that a normal human would have gotten whiplash. Elle squealed as she was thrown from his shoulders. Soon she, Sam, and Tucker turned to where Danny was looking. He was looking directly at his mother.

The quartet stopped walking, causing everyone else to as well. That was when Maddie saw her son glaring daggers into her very soul. He knew she shot at the ghost girl.

Slowly, Danny walked to the back of the group of students. It took everything in him to keep his eyes from flashing green as he stared at Maddie. Unblinking, he came ever closer to her, taking deep breaths each step. The group was dead silent as Danny made his way to his Maddie.

Maddie winced at the look of pure anger and… Hated? _No, that can't be it, is it?_ In her sons eyes. She knew she made the wrong decision.

After what felt like an eternity later, Danny reached Maddie and stood eye level with her, not slouching at all. "You shot at Elle." He stated, anger dripping off his tongue like venom.

Maddie had never before seen her son so angry. Why did he care so much for that- that ghost! "Yes, I did."

Maddie could have sworn that Danny's eyes turned green for a split second. "Why?" He continued to glare at her, only inches from her face.

The clear _hatred_ in Danny's voice froze her. Not even her tongue could move as she struggled to explain herself to a fifteen year old boy. "B- because she's a ghost." Maddie could feel her sons eyes burning themselves into her mind, to stay there forever. She felt like she was shrinking. "Ghosts are e-"

Danny cut her off. "Not. All. Ghosts. Are. Evil." His human half sat backseat as his ghost halfs instincts took over, telling him to protect, no matter what. It terrified him, seeing his mom so scared, but his urge to protect his cousin was stronger than his apprehension.

"Danny, calm down!" Elle came flying over and latched herself onto Danny's neck once again. Having been shocked by the sudden tackle, Danny snapped out of his anger, any and all traces of green in his eyes gone.

Refusing to say anything more, Danny held the small thirteen year old that was attached to his neck and walked back to the front of the group. No one said anything for the next twenty minutes, and in that time, Elle had climbed back onto Danny's shoulders, chin once again resting on top of his head.

There was no doubt in Valerie's mind, now. Danny is either being overshadowed, or is actually a ghost. The way Danny acted was so- so… Not Fenton. His own _mother_ looked afraid. _What would he have done if Dani hadn't interrupted?_ The thought sent shivers down her spine.

Maddie was still shaking, even after the group had relaxed and started speaking amongst each other again. _Was that even Danny?_ She looked ahead and saw that everyone but Sam and Tucker were at least five metres away from Danny. He must have terrified them. Why was he so defensive of that putrid protoplasm? He treated her like a…

...A younger sister.

Why? Why does Danny treat it like that? Why was he so angry? His eyes had turned green, it was brief, but it happened. _Is my baby boy being overshadowed?_ This thought echoed through Maddie's head until Tucker announced that it was almost _six pm_ in the human world, and that they would keep walking until they found a suitable cave to stay in overnight. They had been walking, without a single complaint, for five and a half _hours._

Realizing that he should probably say something, Danny spoke for the first time in almost six hours. "I didn't want to get mad at her like that." He whispered it, but Tucker, Sam and Elle heard it clearly. Sam and Tucker jumped at the sudden sound.

"What do you mean?" Elle asked lazily from her perch on Danny's head.

"It's like I wasn't in control of my body. I just sat there, watching it happen, but I couldn't do anything." He kept whispering, even though there was no way for anyone else to hear him. "Like my ghost half took over." He mumbled the last part, eyes never leaving the ground.

"But you're the same person, how could your ghost half take over?" Sam asked.

Danny sighed. "Ghosts have instincts different from humans. I guess that with all the worry, and the fact that my obsession is protecting innocents, that when mom shot that wrist ray at Elle I snapped." He whispered, like he was trying to explain to himself rather than his friends. Suddenly, the rocks on the pathway were far more interesting than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Bet you were expecting a fluff-fest what with how the chapter started and all. Well, NOPE!
> 
> I wanted to make this chapter longer (it's only four pages long, while the others are all at least five), but I like how it ends here. I know that it was a huge timeskip at the end, but I just wanted day 1 of 5 (Danny said it would take like five days in the last chapter, right?) done. The next chaptet will be out sometime the week, so be on the lookout!
> 
> ~Barely Existent


	5. i hate this site

Alright, so I know that this story has been pretty much completely ignored by me, and I'm sorry for that.  
The problem is that i hate uploading to this site, I find it inconvenient and time consuming. The story has been abandoned for the time being, but there is up to chapter nine posted on fanfiction.net.  
you can find the story here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11930314/1/Field-Trip 

Sorry bout that

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just a couple of little notes at the end here. When I was thinking of last names for the students in Danny's class, I used names I had seen other people use, and yes, I think that Star is TOOOOTALLY Lance Thunders daughter. I mean, why not?
> 
> Sam strikes me as the kind of person to swear, A LOT.


End file.
